Revenge
by Miss Kim EXO
Summary: Tao,ibu dari seorang Huang Chanyaeol. Pembalasan untuk ayah yang telah menelantarkan keluarganya.


REVENGE

Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun,Lay, D.O, Kai,Luhan,Sehun

Genre : Angst,romance,family

Rated : M :v

**~~~ Miss Kim ~~~**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**Eomma.."**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Appa dimana?"**

"**Appamu sudah meninggal,sayang."**

"**Meninggal? Apa itu meninggal eomma?"**

"**Appa pergi ke surga."**

"**Surga? Seperti yang eomma sering ceritakan di dongeng-dongeng itu?"**

"**Iya."**

"**Eomma..nama appa siapa?"**

"**Namanya?"**

"**Hmm."**

"**Eomma tak bisa memberitahumu. Tuhan melarangnya,sayang."**

"**Benarkah?"**

"**Hmm."**

"**Lalu,kalau di sekolah,songsaenim bertanya bagaimana?"**

"**Katakan saja namanya,Edison Huang."**

"**Itukan nama eomma."**

"**Iya..katakan saja begitu. Sekarang,tidurlah."**

"**Ne,eomma."**

Namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya,sekelebat masa kecilnya membayangi pikirannya. Dia menatap namja manis yang tengah memakai dasi-nya di depan meja rias.

Namja tampan itu bangkit dan memeluk namja manis itu dari belakang.

"Wae Chanyeol-a?"

"Eomma butuh bantuan?"

Namja yang di panggil eomma itu mengangguk. Namja tampan itu segera membalik badan eomma-nya.

"Hari ini,eomma mau kemana? Ini kan hari minggu. Lagi pula,ini sudah pukul 8 malam eomma." Ucap sang namja tampan sambil memakaikan dasi eomma-nya.

"Menghadiri pernikahan putra rekan bisnis eomma."

"Aku ikut,ya?"

"Besok kan kau harus sekolah,honey."

"Eomma.."

Namja manis itu menghela nafas,"Baiklah. Segeralah bersiap. Eomma akan menunggumu."

Namja tampan bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum,"Gomawo,eomma!"

Dia pun keluar dari kamar eomma-nya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan jas.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan mengirim seseorang sebuah pesan. Dan tak butuh waktu lama,pesannya di balas.

"**Ne,Yeollie. Aku pastikan,mereka ada di pesta itu. **

**Kecuali anak kedua mereka."**

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"It's show time."

"Chanyeol,kau sudah siap belum?"

Chanyeol segera keluar kamarnya dan mendapati eomma-nya duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kajja,eomma."

"Chanyeol,cobalah seperti adik mu,dia memanggilku appa,bukan eomma. Kalian kembar,tapi kenapa kalian tak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali."

"Ne,appa."

Namja manis itu tersenyum manis.

"Appa dan eomma-ku,Huang Zi Tao,saranghae." Chanyeol memeluknya.

Tao membalas pelukan anaknya itu,"Emm..appa juga menyayangimu."

**~~~ Miss Kim ~~~**

Tao dan Chanyeol sampai di sebuah hotel bintang lima tempat pesta pernikahan di laksanakan. Mereka berdua pun masuk. Tao terus memasang senyuman manisnya sementara Chanyeol,dia hanya berekspresi dingin dan terlihat mencari-cari seseorang.

Yup,dia pun mendapatkan orang yang dia cari. Orang itu tengah berdiri sendiri agak menjauh dari keramaian.

Tao yang saat itu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol,mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat di hadapannya berdiri orang yang begitu dia kenal.

DEG  
DEG  
DEG

Orang itu masih sama. Ekspresi dinginnya masih terlihat sama. Kulit pucatnya.

Hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda,sekarang sudah pirang.

"Tao.." Ucap namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Appa mengenalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Eoh?" Tao menoleh pada Chanyeol.

Namja itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun membalas senyumannya.

"Tao,anakmu tampan sekali."

"Gomawo." Tao tersenyum.

"Appa,kau tak mau mengenalkan aku pada temanmu ini?"

"Ahh..Chanyeol,ini teman appa,Sehun,Oh Sehun. Sehun-a,ini anakku,Huang Chanyeol."

Sehun agak terkejut mendengar marga Chanyeol,"Huang?"

Wajah Tao tampak memelas pada Sehun.

Sehun pun tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu ahjussi."

"Aku juga. Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku? 17,aku masih SMA ahjussi."

"Begitu."

"Appa,aku tadi melihat temanku di sana,aku pergi dulu,ne?"

Tao hanya mengangguk.

**~~~ Miss Kim ~~~**

"Tao.."

"Aku tau Sehun. Aku mohon jangan tanyakan lagi."

"Jadi benar dia meninggalkanmu?"

Tao hanya tertunduk.

"Aku pikir dia mencintaimu. Aku pikir,kau akan bahagia. Maka aku mengikhlaskanmu menikah dengannya."

Tao dan Sehun kini ada di sudut ruangan pesta itu. Tao tertunduk sambil terus terisak.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sehun. Aku..berdosa."

Sehun memeluk Tao lembut.

"Ini adalah balasan untukku. Aku berselingkuh darimu dan menyakitimu. Sekarang giliranku yang harus merasakan hal yang sama denganmu dulu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sehun memeluk Tao semakin erat.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu,karena…"

Sehun tersenyum,"Aku mencintaimu,Huang Zi Tao."

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

"Ya ampun! Membosankan!" Pekik Chanyeol. Dia menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang asyik tertawa dan mengobrol itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari seorang namja manis memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

"Tampan sekali." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol menatap kesebelah kanannya,"Eoh?"

Namja manis itu hanya tertunduk malu.

"Kau bicara padaku?"

Namja manis itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Disini membosankan,benar kan?"

Namja manis itu tersenyum.

"Wah..kau manis sekali!" Chanyeol mengacak rambut namja manis itu.

"Gomawo."

"Kenalkan,aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

Namja manis itu membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol,"Luhan."

"Kau disini dengan siapa?"

"Appa dan eommaku."

"Aku bersama dengan appaku."

Namja manis itu tersenyum.

"Kau masih sekolah?"

"Ne. Aku kelas 2 di EXO High School." Ucap Luhan.

"Aku juga! Tapi,kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"Aku selalu di perpustakaan,Chanyeol."

"Begitu ya?" Chanyeol tertawa renyah,"Ah,sekolah kita kan luas sekali,hahaha.."

Dari kejauhan,Luhan melihat eomma-nya memberi isyarat agar Luhan mendatanginya.

"Mianhae,Chanyeol,aku pergi dulu."

Chanyeol menahan tangan Luhan,"Boleh aku minta nomer ponselmu?"

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~ 

Dari kejauhan Tao melihat sosok yang begitu dia rindukan dan juga ia benci. Orang itu tengah tertawa dengan lepasnya sambil merangkul pundak seorang namja.

"Tao..jangan lihat kalau itu memuatmu sakit hati."

"Sehun,lihatlah..dia begitu bahagia." Tao tersenyum lirih.

"Aku mau ikut aku pulang?"

Tao tersenyum,"Aku akan pulang dengan Chanyeol saja."

"Kita keluar bersama."

Tao mengangguk dan segera menelpon Chanyeol.

Tak lama,Chanyeol datang.

"Wae appa? Appa sakit?" Chanyeol menempelkan tangannya di kening Tao.

"Aniya. Appa baik-baik merasa bosan."

"Kajja kita keluar." Sehun berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Kajja,Chanyeol."

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

Luhan menghampiri eomma dan appa-nya yang asyik bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

"Appa,eomma!" Luhan tersenyum kearah orang tuanya.

"Ah ,ini anakku Luhan." Ucap namja yang merupakan appa Luhan.

Saat dia menoleh ke arah lain,dia melihat namja yang sangat dia kenal.

"Sehun?" Batinnya.

Dan dia lebih terkejut melihat sosok yang berjalan di sebelah Sehun..yaitu Tao.

"Tao?"

Kemudian dia melihat namja jangkung di sebelah Tao,"Siapa dia? Apa jangan-jangan itu anak mereka?" Batinnya.

"Tao dan Sehun? Bersama lagi?"

Namja itu hanya terseyum miris. Hatinya begitu perih menghadapi kenyataan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Apa kau bahagia,Huang Zi Tao?" Batinnya lagi.

Setetes air matanya perlahan menetes. Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum meski hatinya benar-benar perih sekarang.

Pantaskah dia yang sudah meninggalkan Tao sakit hati dan merasa marah saat melihat Tao bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya kembali?

Jawabannya tidak..

TIDAK

Kris tersenyum pada sosok namja manis yang ada di sebelahnya. Namja manis itu pun membalas senyuman namja tampan yang merupakan suaminya itu.

"Aku tau..kau sakit kan? Aku juga melihat Tao,tadi. Kau masih mencintainya." Batin namja manis itu.

**TBC**


End file.
